Caamas/Leyendas
|clima = Templado a ártico |gravedad = Estándar |terreno = *Junglas *Estepas *Colinas *Páramos áridos y rocosos |agua = Océanos pantanosos |interes = |fauna = |flora = |especies = *Caamasi |otrasespecies = *Ithorianos *Bothans |idioma = *Caamasi *Básico Galáctico Estándar |gobierno =Democracia representativa |poblacion = 250 |gentilicio = |ciudades = Ciudad Refugio |imports = Alimentos |exports = Ninguna |afiliacion = *Imperio InfinitoThe Essential Atlas *Imperio Comercial Herglic *República Galáctica *Imperio Corelliano *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres }} Caamas era un planeta superpoblado y pantanoso de los Mundos del Núcleo ubicado en el sistema Cirius, y era el segundo planeta que orbitaba alrededor de la estrella Cirius. Su superficie fue arrasada durante un bombardeo orbital Imperial que destruyó su ecosistema y casi aniquilo a los nativos Caamasi. Características geográficas thumb|left|180px|El desierto Caamasi. Caamas tenían un clima templado y acogedor; con junglas, pantanos, estepas y suaves colinas. Sus densas junglas y selvas tropicales rebosaban de vida. Después del bombardeo, casi toda la flora y fauna se extinguió y sufrió mutaciones extremas. Todos los animales que sobrevivieron al ataque inicial acabaron muriendo lentamente por desnutrición y asfixia. Caamas se convirtió en una tierra estéril y desolada; el aire se volvió tóxico e irrespirable al careces de vegetación que produjese oxígeno. Las explosiones enviaron humo y polvo a la atmósfera, cubriendo el cielo de enormes nubes que cambiaron radicalmente el clima; la superficie quedó arruinada por las tormentas de polvo y las lluvias de ceniza que erosionaron la tierra y enviaron la mugre y el lodo al océano; sus aguas, antes llenas de vida, se volvieron turbias, contaminadas, estancadas y sin vida. Historia Era Pre-República Caamas era el planeta natal de los behemoths y de los inteligentes Caamasi. Alrededor del 30.000 ABY, durante la era Pre-República, Caamas fue gobernado por los exploradores espaciales Rakata. Usando hipermotores basados en la Fuerza, los Rakata viajaron a muchos mundos alrededor de la galaxia que poseían firmas significativas en la Fuerza y los unieron para formar el Imperio Infinito Rakata. Después de cinco mil años de dominio galáctico, los Rakata se retiraron a su mundo natal. Era de la Antigua República thumb|left|150px|Un [[Caamasi.]] En el 25.053 ABY, Caamas fue uno de los Fundadores del Núcleo de la República Galáctica. Algunas leyendas afirmaban que los primeros Jedi aprendieron la moral de los Caamasi, cuyo nombre llegó a significar “amigo lejano” o “extraño en quien confiar” en varios idiomas utilizados en toda la galaxia. A pesar de estas leyendas, pocos Caamasi alguna vez aprendieron los caminos de la Fuerza con los Jedi. Sin embargo, se estableció un Templo Jedi allí para contemplar, aprender y enseñar el juicio moral apropiado, y al menos un Caamasi se convirtió en Jedi, Ylenic It'kla, quien sirvió durante las Guerras Clon. Durante las últimas etapas de la Era Pius Dea en el 11.100 ABY, los Caamasi se opusieron a las inquisiciones de la República Galáctica dirigidas por la Pius Dea contra la oposición interna. Teniendo éxito al persuadir a los Jedi para que le pusieran fin a su Recusal de varios siglos de antigüedad y, colaborando con los Jedi y los Alsakani, planearon crear un movimiento hereje contra la Pius Dea el cual se convertiría en el movimiento de los Renunciantes en el 10.967 ABY. Durante el Séptimo Conflicto Alsakano, los Caamasi fueron parte de una amplia coalición anti-Pius Dea que derrocó a la secta y termino su control sobre la República. Después de la Batalla de Uquine, el último Canciller Supremo de Pius Dea, Contispex XIX, fue juzgado y encarcelado de por vida en Caamas. El planeta fue representado en el Senado Galáctico por Eeshrin Ot'Hyne, quien se opuso al Acta de Creación Militar. A pesar de esto, Caamas permaneció leal a la República durante las subsiguientes Guerras Clon. Pacifistas por naturaleza, los Caamasi consideraban la guerra como algo desagradable, ya que poseían una profunda empatía y respeto por los otros seres, incluidos sus enemigos. Destrucción thumb|right|180px|El desierto Caamasi después de la devastación del planeta. Aunque Palpatine apreciaba la lealtad de Caamas, consideró intolerable su adhesión a los valores y principios de la Antigua República. El Imperio sometió al planeta a un bombardeo planetario en el 19 ABY poco después del final de las Guerras Clon, después de que los poderosos y fuertemente custodiados escudos planetarios fueran infiltrados y derribados por agentes Bothan. El Templo Jedi en Caamas quedó reducido a ruinas, recibiendo impactos directos de Palpatine. Muchos sobrevivientes huyeron a otros mundos, incluyendo, irónicamente, a Alderaan. Fue allí donde se estableció una de las comunidades más grandes del Remanente Caamasi, esperando encontrar refugio, solo para morir cuando este planeta también fuese destruido por la primera Estrella de la Muerte. La Biblioteca Real de Alderaan albergaba mucha información sobre el ataque a Caamas. Con el paso de los años, se formaron otras comunidades de supervivientes Caamasi, en Kerilt y Susevfi. Varios años después de la destrucción de Caamas, un meteorito golpeó el planeta y formo un enorme cráter en su superficie. Entre el 2 ABY y el 0 DBY, la Princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan dirigió una misión de ayuda a Caamas. Era de la Nueva República Bajo el gobierno de la Nueva República, unos pocos Caamasi fundaron la Ciudad Refugio en Caamas, desde donde esperaban descontaminar y recuperar su deteriorado planeta. Fueron ayudados por los Ithorianos, que naturalmente se sintieron atraídos por tales proyectos, como paso con la reconstrucción de Telos IV muchos siglos atrás. Sin embargo, algunos de los Ithorianos llegaron cuando su nave rebaño se estrelló contra Caamas en circunstancias misteriosas, y la jungla xenológica que contenía se enraizó en el continente más pequeño de Caamas en el hemisferio sur. La existencia de esta nave rebano era conocida solo por unos pocos Ithorianos. El Templo Jedi en ruinas se encontraba rodeado por esta impenetrable jungla alienígena. Justo al sur de Ciudad Refugio estaba un cráter de impacto producido por un meteorito poco después de la devastación del planeta. Los Bothans le pagaban a los Caamasi 50.000 créditos por año para usar esta ubicación como basurero. Los fondos fueron dedicados a los esfuerzos de descontaminación. Era prácticamente desconocido que Escombros Bothan Incorporated, la cual era la empresa que había alquilado la localización, era un frente de la Red de Espionaje Bothan, dirigida por un agente llamado Kursk Te'tell. Crisis del Documento de Caamas Para devastar la superficie de Caamas, Palpatine tuvo que asegurarse de que los generadores de escudos planetarios fueran desactivados. Con este fin, contrató a un grupo de operativos Bothan, una acción que no salió a la luz hasta que el Documento de Caamas fue descubierto en los restos del Monte Tantiss en el 19 DBY, lo que provocó una gran crisis en la Nueva República. Para aumentar la confusión, una copia del documento fue alterada poco después de su descubrimiento por Grodin Tierce para implicar a los clanes Bothan que no habían participado en la operación, una copia que le fue entregada a Lando Calrissian por un falso Gran Almirante Thrawn. thumb|150px|El [[Batalla de Caamas|fin de la Alianza Galáctica.]] Historia posterior En el 130 DBY, fue el lugar de la batalla final de la Guerra Sith-Imperial. La Flota de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica fue derrotada militarmente por la Armada Imperil. La Alianza Galáctica se disolvió y el Imperio fue así restablecido como el principal gobierno galáctico. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Hero of Cartao'' * *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' Fuentes thumb|Caamas *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0½'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook *''Forged in Battle'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Caamas Categoría:Fundadores del Núcleo Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Jedi Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas terrestres